HSM Hogwarts
by Black-Hole-High-Student
Summary: the movie HSM comes to HP DRAMIONE!
1. Chapter 1

idk y I made this.But I did read a good fanfic/song fic to Stick to the Status Quo by DarkPrincessMalfoy it was good I love the Seamus part! Okay and just saying I don't really like this movie but it makes a good thing for HP I guess.This is set on their last year at Hogwarts._Draco,_Hermione,**Both**

Draco Malfoy was getting a drink at a wizard club,It was his last day of summer before returning to Hogwarts for is final year.Draco learned to change over that time if that's what you'd call it.He was softer,but it didn't mean he wouldn't insult all the Griffindors including Harry.

''Karaoke Karaoke Karaoke.'' The crowd at the dance floor were shouting.A voice come over the mic.''Lets have two people come up shall we.'' The man drew his wand and cast a spell to pick two people.Somehow Hermione was brought to this club.Once she got there she told herself it was a bad idea.She wanted to let lose on the last day.She didn't think it could lead to this.She was looking out into the crowd when a glow caught her eye.She was glowing,she was one of the two that got picked to sing.People started dragging her onto the stage when she refused to get up.

Draco took another drink then looked into the crowd.He saw a bright light.He too was chosen.So Draco being Draco was happy and smirking about it as he waltzed up to the stage.But he wasn't happy to see Hermione standing there with a mic in her hands.The man handed him his mic and said the words would appear in front of them but only where they could see them.''Granger what are you doing here,I wouldn't think Miss-Know-It-All would come to a place like this.'' she turned to look at hims else she hadn't moved sense He steeped foot up front.''Malfoy'' she hissed.She was about to comment when the music started up.Draco began to sing

_Livening in my own world_

_Didnt understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

I never be lived in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart(_Oh)_

To all the possibilities oh

**I know**

That something has changed

**Never felt this way**

And right here tonight

**This could be the start of something new**

It feels so right

**To be here with you oh**

**And now looking in your eyes**

I feel in my heart 

**The start of something new**

'Wow' Draco thought 'She not bad.I never thought she could do anything besides recite books.'

'Oh My Gosh' Hermione thought 'I guess Draco might be all he says he is'

_Now who'd ever thought that oh _

**We'd both be here tonight**

And the world is much brighter(_Brighter oh)_

With you by my side(_By my side)_

**I know that something has changed never felt this way,**

I know it for **real**

**This could be the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you oh**

**And now looking in you eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

The start of something new

_I never know that this could happen till it happen to me_

**I didn't know it before **

But know it's easy to see oh

**It's the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**That its the start of something new**

It feels so right to be here with you 

**And now looking in your eyes**

I feel in my heart(_Feel in my heart)_

The start of something new

_Start of something new_

**Start of something new**

Thunders of claps were around them but they were focused on each other. It was as if they saw each other for the first time. The singing brought out the other side to their person the other never thought or realized.Hermione not being a Mudblood or friends with Harry and Ron.Draco not being a Slytherin and mean foul ferret.Just people.Hermione snapped her head to the front and put her mic back in the stand and hurried of the stage.Draco realizing that she was going away put his mic away and went after her. He pushed through the crowd.

''Hermione Hermione wait.'' he screamed trying to get her to stop.She stopped in the crowd but didn't turn around.'Did he just call me by my name?' she thought.

He reached her and turned her around.

''You didn't have to leave so fast.'' he said. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

''Why would I want to stay up there with you Malfoy.'' The words pieced him.From the beautiful voice and lyrics to enemies.

''Well,I just thought maybe you want a drink?'' he said trying to get her to stay for a reason he didn't know.She looked shocked.

''Sure.'' She walked in frojnt of him to the bar.He order and firewhiskey for him and a butterbear for her.

''So why did a girl like you come here?'' Draco asked.It stumped him why book worm good Potter friend would come to a club.Also without someone else.

She dropped her head.''I though maybe I'd try something different before school.'' she said still looking down.He noddded.The two sat in silence and finished their drinks.She spoke up

''Well I better go Ginny is waiting for me at the Burrow.Bye then...Draco.'' and she walked away unsure why she did that,but it felt good.He stood as shocked as she was he said her name.'this year will be great.' his final though before he too left to start school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

So how do you lik it please review I wont do the other songs until I get reviews so._Draco _**Team**

Draco arrived at Kings Cross and found Blasie and Pansy.She said Crabbe and Goyle were already on the express.Something about being to lazy to stand and wait for him.The three went on the express and found Crabbe and Goyle out side a compartment.

''So you would rather stand outside a compartment then outside?'' Pansy asked them.They shrugged. 'Dumb Gits' Draco thought and entered.He listened to the conversations going on between Blaise and Pansy while Pansy rested her head on Draco's shoulder.Usually he would push her off but he was to busy thinking about the night before. 'I wonder what she thought of it. What do I think of it? It was... good actually.Her voice was marvelous.Wait its Granger.But that night.Oh just wait.' He didn't have to do long about waiting after he finished his thoughts Hogwarts came into view.Draco ate at the feast then went to bed thinking about Granger and tomorrows Quitditch practice.He was the best player.

--

''Ok now go!'' said the captain, Blaise and the Slytherin team flew in the air to practice.The sounds of missing and hitting bludgers and the way the wind hit the broom when you stopped filled the pitch.It had a beat to it.Draco started for some odd reason made lyrics to it and silently sang.

_Coach said to fly left then fly right._

_Watch out for the bludger_

_And keep an eye on defense_

_Gotta fly get it and win_

_And don't be afraid to hit someone on the way_

_Get'cha get'cha head in the game_

_And don't be afraid to hit someone on the way_

Draco didnt know but the rest of the players heard him and made some lyrics too.

_You gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game_

**We gotta get get get get our head in the game**

_You gotta gte'cha get'cha head in the game_

**We gotta get get get get our head in the game**

_Come on,we gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game_

**We gotta get get get get our head in the game**

_Lets make sure that we get the snitch now_

_Cause when we get it the Slytherins will go wild_

_Get a second chance gotta grab it and go_

_Maybe next time we wont the Mudblood_

_Wait a minute,What am I saying_

_Wait a minute,Get'cha head in the game_

_Wait a minute,Get'cha head in the game_

_Wait a minute,Wait a minute_

_You gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game_

**We gotta get get get get our head in the game**

_You gotta gte'cha get'cha head in the game_

**We gotta get get get get our head in the game**

_Come on,we gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game_

**We gotta get get get get our head in the game**

_Why am I feel in so wrong?_

_My heads in the game but my hearts in the song_

_She makes me want to be nice_

_Should I go for her?_

_Just shake it Yikes_

_You gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game_

**We gotta get get get get our head in the game**

_You gotta gte'cha get'cha head in the game_

**We gotta get get get get our head in the game**

_Come on,we gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game_

**We gotta get get get get our head in the game**

And Draco had caught the snitch.He stared at the golden ball and looked back at himself.'Should I ask her? I cant anyway.She wouldn't say yes.My Father wouldn't approve.Wait heck with my Father.She still wouldn't say yes.Draco was the only one still in the air.

''You coming down mate?'' He heard Blaise ask.Draco shook his head and soared down. ''You k?'' he asked

''Yeah,just thinking about the big match.'' he said.And they all walked back to the castle.


End file.
